


Istanbul

by deareststars



Series: music is the only pleasure we have [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Invisibility, Reader is gender neutral, griddy's shootout episode, i mean i'm a minor but still, reader has powers (of course), reader is from the commission, the handler wants her and five yeeted out of existence, this is platonic because i don't want any people over 18 trying to fantasize about aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareststars/pseuds/deareststars
Summary: Just as Five spatial jumped, you fired off a shot toward another one of the guys getting ready to shoot him. The sound and the sight of one of their men falling to the ground, blood spraying out of the open wound on his neck, immediately caused chaos to erupt in the diner. You heard the elderly woman let out a scream and duck behind the counter as a round of bullets found their way to the menu above her head.---based off of "istanbul" by they might be giants





	Istanbul

The Handler, a middle-aged woman with short platinum blonde hair and a face that could've been anywhere from in her thirties to in her sixties, was, to put it lightly, livid.

 

And you may or may not have been the cause of that.

 

You stepped away from her, your invisibility turning on just in time to avoid her line of sight. She cooed your name, slightly limping because of the knife you'd stabbed into her leg in an attempt to get away, and stalked around the tube room. "Come on out, darling," she said, her small pistol waving around with the safety off. "You've made me rather angry. I'd much rather not have to take out one of our elites, seeing as how most of our team is incompetent, but I promise your death will be nice and quick."

 

"Oh, not a chance, you witch."

 

She whipped around and shot the fire extinguisher you'd thrown at her out of pure instinct. Her eyes widened and a hacking cough started the moment white mist began to spray out of the broken canister. It sprayed everywhere, effectively covering you as you ducked out of the tube room and ran down the hallway. Startled workers gawked at the scene in front of them, effectively allowing you enough time to head to the suitcase room.

 

A pair of agents were walking out of the locked room, and you managed to slide in past them just in time. You grabbed one of the suitcases and dropped to the floor, knowing that your invisibility wouldn't allow you to escape detection. Luckily, you'd been taken in by the Temps Commission somewhere in your adolescent years, so even though it was 1955 you were a bright and spunky teenager with a taste for bloodshed and killing. Your chosen weapon, a simple .357 Magnum revolver that you'd managed to snatch off of one of your first targets, was clipped to your belt, and the weight was comforting.

 

You opened up the suitcase and heard startled shouting as the blue light flooded the suitcase room. The last thing you heard was the angry sound of alarms before you were taken forward in time, hopefully to a period where you wouldn't be able to be found.

 

You dropped down to the ground in a pile of clothing and bruises. A groan left your mouth as you spat gravel out. "Stupid suitcase," you muttered, brushing those sharp little shits out of your hands and knees as you stood up. The suitcase was still good for another few uses, but you didn't want anything to do with the Commission for a long, long time. You shot it a few times to negate the properties, refilled your revolver, then took a proper look around the area you'd landed in.

 

It was raining, a welcome change from what seemed to be perpetual sunshine, and the streets were rather busy for it being late at night. You checked your watch, quickly realizing that was a stupid move considering the fact you'd just teleported however many years into the future. You huffed in disgust and stepped out of the alleyway, looking around before adjusting the tie of your uniform. Hopefully, to any passersby, you'd just look like an innocent teenager on their way to wherever kids went after school.

 

You merged in with the flow of people and saw a peek of the time and date on someone's phone as they pulled it out. It was six in the evening, March 22, 2019. You hummed in satisfaction to yourself; nothing important happened on this date, as far as you knew, and the Handler knew you were trying to stop the apocalypse from happening. As long as you didn't do anything to change the timeline, as long as no one ever found out you were here, you were safe.

 

Well, at least until the apocalypse came, which by your calculations, would be in exactly one week from today. It was going to be a great 160 hours until it happened.

 

You hummed to yourself as you looked around. This was a nice city to settle down in, you supposed. You wondered what the policies were for a minor moving in by themselves. After all that studying you did to find the exact series of events to stop the apocalypse, it had never caught your attention to actually wonder what life in the day of an average person was in the 21st Century.

 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you realized you had almost walked into the path of an oncoming car. You quickly stopped yourself and gave the driver an apologetic wave, but you stopped yourself short once you made eye contact with those startling green eyes.

 

"Five?" you asked in surprise. His eyes widened in shock, but instead of pulling over like you figured he would, he rolled the windows all the way up and sped down the road. You grit your teeth, turned invisible, and trailed him. He must think you're still working for the Commission and came to hunt him down. That wasn't your job, though; you left that for the people who actually cared about keeping the timeline all neat and orderly.

 

He took a lot of side roads to try and lose you. Finally, he seemed to think he did, because he pulled into the parking lot of a small little diner and stepped out. He fixed his tie, ran a hand through his hair, then calmly walked up to the doors like he had actual business there and wasn't just in desperate need for a cup of coffee. You would think you knew him. After all, the two of you did work on a lot of missions together. You just never thought he'd ever try and ditch the Commission in this manner.

 

You took shelter under the doorframe, not wanting to alert Five to your presence too quickly, and watched the scene inside. There was an elderly woman with a seemingly kind disposition running the counter, with a truck driver to Five's immediate left, and you mentally shed a tear for the poor waitress. She had no idea what she was getting into with Five there.

 

You saw her expression turn from patronizing to shocked to a forced one of cheerfulness as she got to work getting the pair's order. Five struck up a pointless conversation with the trucker and you saw a similar array of expressions on the latter's face. Oh, those poor, poor, people.

 

Finally, the trucker got his food and Five his coffee. He struck up another conversation with the man, and to your surprise, the trucker gave Five a small slip of paper with writing on it. It was like a drama was playing out in front of your eyes: what did the trucker give to Five that made the kid seem so pleased? He thanked the man and stuck the paper into his pocket.

 

You slipped inside as the trucker came out. From here, you had a decent vantage point of the entire diner, and saw Five enjoying his cup of coffee while drumming his fingers on the counter. You turned around on instinct just as a group of armed men with Commission uniforms storm into the diner. You tensed and pulled out your revolver, clicking the safety off.

 

"Hmm. That was fast." Five merely sounded like it was an inconvenience and not like a man that was close to double his height was currently aiming an assault rifle to the back of his head. "I thought I'd have more time before they found me."

 

"Okay. So let's all be professional about this, yeah?" You remembered this guy from a couple of your nastier missions. You didn't know his name, but you knew that he wasn't as bloodthirsty as the rest of his comrades. Too bad Five didn't make distinctions like that when his life was in danger. "On your feet and come with us. They want to talk."

 

"I've got nothing to say."

 

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?"

 

You winced and prepared to shoot. Out of any insult you could hand Five, calling him a kid was one he never appreciated.

 

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." Five's hand was slowly creeping toward a butter knife on the table. He turned his head and smirked at the man behind him. "You won't be going home."

 

Just as Five spatial jumped, you fired off a shot toward another one of the guys getting ready to shoot him. The sound and the sight of one of their men falling to the ground, blood spraying out of the open wound on his neck, immediately caused chaos to erupt in the diner. You heard the elderly woman let out a scream and duck behind the counter as a round of bullets found their way to the menu above her head.

 

Five, as calm as he always was, looked over to where you were. "Are you here to take me in as well?" he yelled, spatial jumping again and reappearing on one of the tables behind you. "I would much rather kill these guys than you."

 

You chuckled and reappeared, chopping the neck of another guy and shooting him twice in the back of the head, then turned invisible and ducked back down to the ground. "First off, we both know who would win in a fight," you called over to him as he jumped to a mop and stabbed the shaft of it into the side of another man. "Second off, nah. I quit the Commission as well."

 

"Oh?" You reappeared behind another guy and fired off three rounds, one into the back of head, another into his back, and a third into his thigh. Blood sprayed out of the dead man's body and you wrinkled your nose in disgust as you activated your invisibility to reload your weapon. "Did you decide to follow my lead or was that just a spur of the moment decision?"

 

"A little of both." You winced as Five grabbed a man, pulled him over the back of a table, and snapped his body in half with a long and harsh tug. "I guess I missed my partner in crime or whatever. That, and pissing off the Handler is honestly kind of fun. She turns this horrid shade of plum whenever she gets mad."

 

Five laughed and spatial jumped to stab a guy in the ballsack. "Oh, low blow."

 

"I'm working on nutshots." The man recovered quickly, as did the one he stabbed in the side with the mop, and he looked between the both of them. In a moment of quick thinking, he ran forward and spatial jumped just as the two men shot. You rolled your eyes as they shot each other at the same time. "Oh, wow, I figured that would work, but I had a little more faith in those two."

 

You shrugged. "Most of the Commission has two brain cells; one's focused on their actual work and the other is worried about the Handler." You reappeared and punched him in the shoulder, winking. "Thank God we have more than a few brain cells to spare."

 

He gave you a fist bump, then spatial jumped to the other side of the counter. You heard a grunt, then the sound of him snapping a guy's neck. "Do you still have your tracker?" he called over to you, popping his head up from where he was crouching. "We should probably get rid of those before we do anything. Assuming you're on board with stopping the apocalypse like I am."

 

You hummed and jokingly shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do, not to mention I'd like to live beyond sixteen." Five nodded and walked over to you. He grabbed another butter knife and plopped himself down on one of the chairs. You sat down next to him and watched as he dug into his forearm, letting out a grunt as blood began flowing freely. You decided to grab some napkins to wrap up the incisions, seeing as how infection would be your worst enemy with those...not to mention you did rather like this jacket and didn't want it to get too bloody.

 

He handed you a clean knife and patched up his arm. You did the same thing he did, biting your lip to repress a groan as you dug out the tracker. It was a small little thing with a green light blinking on and off, something that you wouldn't consider to be dangerous if you just saw it in a hardware store or something.

 

He helped you patch up the incision and pulled you off the chair. "Now, you ready to save the world?" he asked, giving you one of his rare and fleeting grins. You put your hand on his shoulder and smirked.

 

"Let's do this."

 

_So, take me back to Constantinople_

 

_No, you can't go back to Constantinople_

 

_Been a long time gone, oh Constantinople_

 


End file.
